Cry
by Maeve Zahra
Summary: Kenapa? Kenapa kamu begitu,pergi tanpa kabar lalu balik kamu membawa perempuan itu. Jawab aku... Shinichi, bukan kamu yang menyuruh Conan bilang ' Kak Shinichi bilang dia pasti balik jadi dia mau kak Ran menunggu'. Apa itu bohong.


Maeve : Halo minna-san.

Conan : Perasaanku aja... Apa emang bener ya kalo di setiap fandom baru lo selalu ganti karakter, pas waktu di bleach kaya Hirgon-

Kaito : Apaan tuh Hirgon?

Conan :... Hiruma n' Agon...

Semua distudio kecuali Conan :... -.-'

Maeve :... Tau ah dari pada gini mendingan langsung aja ke cerita,btw Kaito buruan!

Kaito : Sip, DC/ Detective Conan bukan punya Maeve.

Maeve : Jelas kalo punya gue, Kaito bakalan muncul disemua file dari mulai 1-sekarang.

Conan : Lah bukan gue peran utamanya ya

Maeve : So? Byakuya eh salah bukannya kerjaan detektif itu nangkap pencuri ya? Kan udah kaya... Dari tahun 1 sebelum masehi pas waktu...

Kaito : Kenapa?

Maeve : Kok gue jadi kaya ngbahas pelajaran gini sih.

Conan : Emang gw pikirin.

Kaito : Oi, cerita kapan mulainnya

Maeve : Oh iya ya,btw coba baca cerita ini sambil dengerin lagu Cry Rihanna.

_K-A-I-T-O-U_K-I-D_

Kenapa? Kenapa kamu begitu,pergi tanpa kabar lalu balik kamu membawa perempuan aku... Shinichi,bukan kamu yang menyuruh Conan bilang 'Kak Shinichi bilang dia pasti balik jadi dia mau kak Ran menunggu'. Apa itu bohong... Apa itu cuma untuk mempermainkan aku?

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken_

_I'm not the type to get upset and cry_

Aku nggak biasa menangis... Aku nggak pernah merasa patah hati,itu gara-gara kamu yang ada disisiku... Tapi sekarang kamu yang nyakitin hatiku.

_Cause I never leave my heart open_

_Never hurts me to say goodbye_

Shinichi kenapa kamu... Kenapa kamu nglakuin itu,apa penatianku selama ini... Semuanya sia-sia.

_Relationships don't get deep to me_

_Never got the whole in love thing_

Aku nggak pernah tertarik pacaran karena sama saja waktu bosen,waktu susah cowok itu bakal meninggalkan aku... Tapi tak kusangka kamu satu dari mereka, kenapa Shinichi?... Kenapa?

_And someone can say they love me truely_

_But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

Semua selalu bilang,aku akan bersamamu sempai akhir tapi itu nggak berarti apa-apa... Kenapa kamu juga begitu... Shinichi.

_My mind is gone, i'm spinning round_

_And deep inside, my tears i'll drown_

Aku nggak bisa mikir, orang yang aku percaya seluruh hidupku malah meyakiti hatiku samapai sedalam ini.

_I'm losing grip, what's happening_

_I stray from love, this is how I feel_

Aku masih ingat... Hari itu dimana kamu pergi dan kamu pulang dan memperkenalkannya.

Flashback:

_"Ran,kamu pulang dulu ya nanti aku nyusul."_

_"Eh,tapi..."_

_"Udah nggak apa-apa,aku pasti kembali."_

_Kamu lari menjauh dariku dan pergi tanpa mengasih tau apa pun sampai hari itu._

_Satu tahun kemudian_

_"RAN! Bukan pintunya dong!" Teriak Shinichi._

_"Ah,yang kita tunggu datang juga." Kata Sonoko._

_Waktu aku membuka pintu rasa senang yang meluap lenyap dalam satu detik karena perempuan yang bersama Shinichi... Siapa dia? Cantiknya._

_"Ah, Akhirnya kamu buka juga, aku masuk ya?"_

_"Em.. Iya silakan."_

_"Halo, detektif freak." Sapa Sonoko, kita ngobrol dan perempuan itu diam lalu Sonoko akhirnya menanyakan siapa dia dan Shinichi menjawab._

_"Oh ini dia Shiho Miyano.. Pacarku."_

_Hening memasuki ruangan sampai Sonoko memecahkanya lagi dan kita berbicara mengenai Shiho dan ia pun menjawab dengan senyuman cantik, aku juga tertawa dan tersenyum namun... Air mataku hampir saja jatuh dan malam itu aku menangish di dalam bantal yang biasanya Shinichi yang memegangku erat dan tak melepaskan ku sekarang sudah tak bisa lagi ia dimiliki seseorangkan jadi tak biasa lagi.. Tidak lagi._

End Of Flash Back:

_This time was different_

_Felt like, I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

Aku masih ingat hari itu.. Selalu, aku selalu berpikir kalo aku nangis Shinichi bakalan ada di sampingku tapi sekarang beda kayanya aku sasarannya dan setelah ia melangkah bersama Shiho pisau itu ditancapkan kedadaku dan mencabik-cabik sampai aku merasa sakit.

Waktu disekolah Sonoko hanya bisa diam melihatku memandang Shiho dan Shinichi berpelukan ,ya aku di sekolah disimpatikan sebagai perempuan yang patah hati... Semua itu rasanya sakit tapi... Kamu nggak akan pernah melihat ku menangis... Nggak akan.

_Now i'm, in this condition_

_And i've, got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

Kamu ingat nggak Shinichi janji waktu itu... Janji itu.

"Eh... Kamu menunggu ayahmu?" Tanyanya.

"Iya...Tapi ayah bilang ia sibuk jadi mungkin nggak bisa..."Aku hanya bisa menjawab seperti itu.

"Hmmmm... Eh.. Tau nggak, katanya kalo kamu tersenyum di pohon sakura permohonanmu akan terkabul."

"Bohong!"

"Nggak kok, bunga sakura itu indahkan emang nggak banyak orang yang tau tapi... Bunga sakura itu lambang dewi permohonan, dewi permohonan ingin membuat semua orang bahagia dan jika kamu tersenyum dalam bunga sakura yang berguguran permohonanmu itu akan terkabulkan.. Satu senyuman yang ceria untuk satu permohonan bagaimana?"

"...Masa sih." Dengan itu pun aku menatap bunga Sakura itu dan menutup mata dalam sekejap aku merasa tenang, aku pun tersenyum dan memohon 'Dewi permohonan tolong ya,aku ingin mama dan papa bersama kembali.'

"Gimana? Rasanya tenangkan?

"Iya."

"Oh iya, aku Shinichi Kudou.. Salam kenal."

"Aku Ran Mouri, sekarang Shinichi dan aku temenkan?"

"Iya, jadi jangan nagis lagi ya jadi aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Janji ya?"

"Janji."

_Did it happen when we first kissed_

_Cause it's hurting me to let it go_

_Maybe cause we spent so much time_

_And I know that it's no more_

Kenapa aku ini? Apa karena kita selalu bersama aku nggak rela kamu pergi?haruskah aku... Senang karena kamu menemukan seseorang dalam hidupmu?

_I shoulda never let you hold me baby_

_Maybe why i'm sad to see us apart_

_I didn't give to you on purpose_

_Gotta figure out how you stole my heart_

Harusnya aku nggak biarkan kamu bersama aku, mungkin aku sedih karena kita nggak bisa bersama-sama lagi tapi... Aku nggak sengajakan membiarkan kamu masuk dalam hidupku, bagaimana... Kamu mengabil hatiku ini... Sampai aku nggak mau kamu pergi.

_My mind is gone, i'm spinning round_

_And deep inside, my tears i'll drown_

_I'm losing grip, what's happening_

_I stray from love, this is how I feel_

Apa ini rasanya?... Rasa sewaktu orang yang kamu sangat cintai meninggalkanmu... Dimana aku harus menangis?... Aku ingin mengeluarkan semuanya.. Amarah, Kesedihan... Semuanya.

_This time was different_

_Felt like, I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

End Of Ran POV

"RAN!" Teriak Shinichi, Ran yang dari tadi menatap jendela yang terkena hujan seakan tau perasaan Ran menoleh ke arahnya Shinichi... Dengan senyuman, ya senyuman palsu.

"Iya, kenapa Shinichi?" Tanya Ran.

"Kamu tuh dari tadi dieeem melulu, kenapa sih?" Sebelum Ran bisa jawab,Shiho datang.

"Hey Shinichi tolong bantu aku, bawaannya banyak banget."

"Iya..Iya, eh Shiho..." Shinichi memulai pembicaraan dan berjalan jauh dan menjauh.

_How did I get here with you, i'll never know_

_I never meant to let it get so, personal_

_After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you_

'Gimana sih... Bukanya aku harusnya senang Shinichi menemukan orang yang dicintainya... Bukannya... Bukannya aku sudah berulang kali menghidari perasaan ini aku... Aku sudah... Menjaga jarak agar... Agar... Aku tak mencintaimu... Namun kenapa... Kenapa pada akhirnya? Aku... Aku jatuh.'

_I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know_

_And I won't let it show_

_You won't see me cry_

"Ran, Daijobu ka?" Tanya Sonoko, Ran pun melihat kearah Sonoko dan mengganguk pelan lalu masuk ke alam flashback.

_"RAN!" Teriak seorang bocah kecil yang bermata coklat._

_"Ah, Shinichi.. Eh liat deh, kalungnya bagus ya ada dua pasang lagi... Shinichi beli yuk, aku yang pink, kamu yang biru ya?"_

_"... Iya deh."_

_"Shinichi masih inget nggak janji kamu pas waktu kita ketemu?"_

_"Masihlah... Biar lengkap ini bakalan jadi benda pemenggang janji kita deh."_

_This time was different_

_Felt like, I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now i'm, in this condition_

_And i've, got all the symptoms_

"Hei Ran, aku mau ngasih tau sesuatu.. Sini!" Panggil Shinichi.

"Apa?"

"Udah kesini aja!" Ran pun mendekati tempat duduk Shinichi.(Mereka lagi study tour..Dalam Bus.)

"...Aku Edogawa Conan... Gara-gara suatu obat aku jadi kecil, maaf ya aku nggak ngashi tau kamu"

Sunyi

"Conan-kun itu kamu?"

"Iya,maaf ya... Aku udah ngelanggar janjiku waktu kecil." Ran pun hanya bisa diam.

'Ia masih inggat tentang janji itu?'

"Nggak apa-apa kok... Kamu janjikan... Akan selalu ada disisiku... Dan kamu nggak mengikarinya..." Hening memasuki ruangan.

"Kita turun yuk." Kata Shinichi dengan mengalurkan tangannya ke Ran

"...Shinichi... Kamu... Nggak perlu loh kasian sama aku,kamu suka Shiho kan?... Jangan biarkan aku jadi penghalang hubungan kalian karena kamu menghawatirkan aku... Selamat tinggal Shinichi." Dengan itu Ran pun keluar dari bus dan meninggalkan Shinichi yang kehabisan kata-kata itu sendiri... Angin melewati keduanya.

"RAN!" Shinichi berteriak dan Ran pun yang berjalan dengan perlahan berhenti.

"Aku nggak suka sama Shiho... Tapi... Ia t'lah memberiku banyak bantuan dan aku berhutang budi padanya... Dan kudengar, Shiho menyukaiku... Jadi mungkin ini satu-satunya cara membalas budinya... Jadi.. Jangan salah paham... Aku mencintaimu tapi-" Kata-kata Shinichi terputus oleh Ran.

"SUDAH CUKUP!"Ran pun berbalik menghadap Shinichi.

"Shinichi... Kamu nggak punya pendirian... Siapa yang kamu pilih? Aku atau Shiho... Pilih... Kamu bebas memilih... Aku atau Shiho... Plilih... Lebih baik aku menangis sekarang dan sebelumnya daripada aku harus menangish lebih keras besok... JAWAB SHINICHI!"

"... Aku nggak tau... Aku... Kalo bukan karena Shiho... Nggak mungkin aku bardiri disini seperti ini-"

"Dan sudah terputuskan kalo begitu... Kamu memilih Shiho... Terima kashi untuk semuanya... Sayonara Shinichi." Ran berlari jauh dari teman-temanya, ia menangis.

Ran maupun Shinichi ingin bersama tapi... Takdir tak menizinkanya... Ran pun menggangkat kepalanya tinggi dan berjalan menuju arah temanya dan sempat melewati Shinichi... Keduanya tak tau apa lagi yang akan dimainkan oleh takdir dalam kehidupan cinta mereka... Tapi mereka harus melawankan? Karena hidup ini tak akan dan tak pernah adil, ya itu benar tak adil.

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_All my life..._

'Shinichi... Nama itu mungkin akan membuatku menangis... Tapi... Ia sendiri tak akan melihatku menangis didepanya... Dalam seluruh hidupku... Ya seluruh hidupku.'


End file.
